Bliss
by Blackice2
Summary: A failed try to write a story based on a really cool idea I had about Harry actually being happy from life. I don't know why I keep it here, really. If you want something better to read- try my other fic, the first one I wrote that did not crash.. :)


Title: Bliss  
  
Author: Blackice  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category/ Characters: Harry, Ron, and Draco  
  
Summery: A spell backfires and sends Harry contemplating his whole life sofar. *G*, I never thought I was so bad at summaries before..  
  
Disclaimed: JK Rowling is the goddess, the sun shining above for us to worship, and perhaps borrow her characters for a short while to play with. Nevertheless, the characters are still hers. No ill mentioned nor profit is made out of it let alone a twisted satisfaction. ^ _ ^  
  
A/N: just a silly idea metamorphosed into a short fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
In an unsubstantial time, somewhere in the big fabric that holds the three elements of the universe, an odd vibration occurred, one that would have been interpreted by the ears of a human as "blimp'. The sudden "blimp", who's source was yet unknown, caused a tiny ripple of disturbance to the reality. The ripple accelerated and magnified itself as it expended, and reached a critical size just before it engulfed a local vibration that a human would have called "a crystal ball". Coincidently, a human *was* there, and *did* call it a crystal ball, when the ripple shook it's basic foundations.  
  
*BLIMP!*  
  
Harry was knocked backwards as the crystal ball exploded into fragments. Thick white smoke filled the entire classroom, thankfully blocking questioning looks from one professor Trelawney, and two dozen surprised students. 'Just my luck', thought Harry, 'drawing yet more attention in divination. And what the hell was THAT about?'  
  
The smoke dissipated, and Trelawney got a glimpse of Harry, who was in a mess due to scores of sharp shards of crystal piercing his skin. She was pale white, yet kept her posture of her all-knowing nature, mumbled something like 'Thank the spirits he is still alive, I was uncertain about it when I read the skies yesterday' and immediately sent him with Ron to the hospital wing. On his way out the trapdoor, Harry heard her explaining in a grieving tone about the sure death sign of the crystal ball destruction.  
  
'Wow, Harry, that was awesome! Stories about you ruining Trelawney's ultra- serenity demonstration in it's so called peak would go on for years!' a very flushed Ron began, then caught a sight of Harry and concern filled his look. 'Are you okay?' he asked. 'What? Oh, yah, I'm fine' Harry said, distractedly. His mind was preoccupied with the visions he saw in the crystal ball before its explosion, and the ones branded into him in the bright light emitted in the explosion. They were so real, so immensely overwhelming and vivid that he had to ask himself whether or not he was this was 'real'. They kept replaying themselves in his mind, merely shadows of reflections, but he still felt he could touch them. They had their own sense of reality, a different flow of time that Harry found it difficult to follow and soon lost track of time.  
  
'Harry!' Ron's shout plucked him back to reality. 'Honestly, you should have Madam Pomfrey check your head. Where were you?' he asked, a bit irritated. 'I…' Harry opened. 'I saw something. When that ball thing happened, I mean. Like... dreams, but real.' He tried to explain. 'Oh…' Ron said, reflecting. 'So divination classes did affect us, sort of. What were they about?'  
  
Harry thought about it. How can he describe all those illusive feelings, the repeating theme in the unsubstantial collection of possibilities he beheld? He had the feeling he could describe it easily, with only one word- but that word was lost for him, leaving the intangible word itching in his throat, just like the visions. ' I… can't explain it' was all he could offer Ron. 'Right. We're not very far, now' Ron said after peering at him with a quizzing look.  
  
They kept walking in silence, only their footsteps echoing off the walls of the corridors. The vague sounds of classes through closed doors were slightly muffled as they neared the awkward silence between Harry and Ron. Some things should not be interrupted. Ron kept his face looking down to the floor, examining the shift of the weight as he walked, and the fabric of the carpets covering the corridors. Harry was staring blankly ahead, his mind Racing and trying to explain what happened to him. What he saw.  
  
Suddenly, he tripped over something and found himself lying sprawled on the floor. He looked around and saw Draco Malfoy, his back propped on the wall and leg stretched astray, ahead of him. He wore a wicked grin, and behind the strands of golden hair his eyes glistened maliciously.  
  
Ron turned around abruptly and scowled. 'Malfoy, what are you doing here?' he growled.  
  
'Whatever the fuck I want, weasel. You don't own this hallway, nor will you ever be able to afford buying a single dust cell, with your family's resources.' Malfoy drawled.  
  
Ron's face turned red. ' Shut up Malfoy. You are probably here because you were thrown out of class. And I bet that with all of your blood- money you won't be able to buy anything here, because no one will sell anything here to a death eater at these times.'  
  
Malfoy's grin became rigid and fixed, and the tip of his ears turned slightly pink as he answered in a cold voice 'I bet that's what you say to Granger when you want to fuck her. I, for one, wouldn't touch that horrible mudblood with a four foot stick nor will even consider being her boyfri-' and stopped when Ron charged on him, fists clenched tightly. 'You cocksucking bastard!' he yelled and thrown a punch at Malfoy's jaw, who agilely dodged and posed himself behind Ron. 'My, the language, Weasel, I would never have guessed.' He smirked. Ron charged again, and in a carefully calculated maneuver Malfoy lifted him to the air and tossed him on Harry. They both groaned at impact, the air knocked out of them. 'You and Potter? You ARE full of surprises today.' Drawled Malfoy. Ron quickly rolled to his feet and hissed 'I will get you for this, ferret boy!' through his teeth. He faked two punched and managed to kick Malfoy in the stomach. 'That was for Rita Skitter' he growled as Malfoy clenched his abdomen. As Malfoy looked up he punched him in his nose, sending the blonde to the ground. 'and that was for insulting my family' he concluded in a victorious exhilaration.  
  
Drops of red spotted the carpet below Malfoy's nose, and just as Ron turned to help Harry up he jumped on him with a shriek. He wrapped his arm around Ron's neck and was beginning to strangle him, when Harry, who had a dreamy looking, dazed expression on his face throughout the whole brawl, jumped to his feet and said with triumph, 'Bliss!' as if it was the answer to all.  
  
Plainly out of shock, the two combatants ceased fighting, Malfoy releasing his grip on Ron and Ron craning his neck towards Harry.  
  
'Bliss! That was what I saw! This,' Harry exclaimed excitedly, starting to point in all directions, 'that, everyone, you two, this fight-' he was absolutely beaming 'everything. Bliss.' He swirled around and neared the dazzled Ron and Malfoy. 'This is right, this is the reality! And Bliss is here, everywhere.' He said, smiling in triumph as he leaned closed and kissed Malfoy, on the lips. Malfoy promptly dropped Ron and backed away, wiping his lips with his sleeves, mumbled something that sounded like 'lunatic' and ran off.  
  
Harry licked his lips, which had blood from Malfoy's broken nose on them, contemplating. Then he turned to a white as chalk faced Ron, and said 'let's go to the hospital wing, shell we?'  
  
They quickly paced their way to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey clapped her hands and started to flick the shards and bruises off Harry and Ron. After a few moments she was done and they began their way to Gryffindor's dorms. Ron was the first to break the silence.  
  
'Okay... now will you please be so kind as to tell me what the fuck was that about with Malfoy??' he breathed. Harry looked sheepish. 'What?' he asked. ' I told you. I've found out what was that crystal ball thing all about. It was bliss.' He explained patiently. Ron peered at him, unconvinced. 'What do you mean by that? And why did you have to kiss him, of all people?' he pursued. Harry sighed. 'You see, the "blimp" that caused the explosion- and I have no other word to describe it- reflected in the crystal ball alternate lives I could have had.' Harry began to explain. 'Somehow, I managed to glimpse at uncounted eternities, different from this one. In one, for example, there was no Voldemort. Or another, Malfoy and us were friends. Or we have vanquished Voldemort, or perhaps I have never lived with the Dursleys. I saw countless options like these, and as vivid and real as they seemed, they weren't real. And I wouldn't have wanted them to be real as well. They were less then this life, more boring, less fun, less- alive. All in all, this life, where I am tortured by the Dursleys, my life threatened every year and I've faced death many times since I was a baby- this is the BEST course of life I could have. I couldn't have wanted better, there isn't. I saw. This-', and he mentioned all around- ' is the best. This- is bliss.'  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then Ron said 'Well, I still think you need to get your head checked.' And laughed. Harry joined him. He didn't mind that Ron didn't believe him, he wasn't there when he cast that complicated spell about what would have happened if… that exploded in his face today, literally. But Harry knew the truth, his truth and his was happy with it. More then happy- it was bliss.  
  
~ Fin ~. 


End file.
